


I'm Here (So, Don't Be Scared)

by skaikru_leksa



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, I just want the pain that jroth gave us to stop, Zombies, crossover basically, i think, only on clarke's part though, so i just hopped on this bandwagon hoping that it will help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaikru_leksa/pseuds/skaikru_leksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe sitting by the beach alone with her brother while her mom and Travis was on a supply run wasn't the best idea. </p><p>Maybe just for a moment, she could pretend and pray that everything was okay, and enjoy the peace for a few minutes.</p><p>And Maybe, she didn't have to feel like she was so alone in the world anymore.</p><p>Of course, life is always ready to screw her over. </p><p>Yet, her prayers seemed to be answered in the form of one blonde girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters written in this story, they all belong to AMC. Except for Elyza Lex, she belongs to the fandom. 
> 
> This is my first story, and this is my first crossover story. So, basically this story is my first everything when it comes to fanfictions. English is not my native language, but I'm trying my best. 
> 
> After the cruel stunt that The 100 has pulled on us, I finally realized that it's time to stop sitting idly on tumblr and hoping for a better show to give me the ships that I desperately want. 
> 
> So, this is for the fandom and everyone that's hurting from Lexa's death.
> 
> Lexa deserved better, I deserved better, and so do you.

It’s been weeks since the outbreak. From the number of the walkers they’ve encountered on their way here, it looks like it had only gotten worse.

A couple hours ago, they were just at a nice, dainty house thinking it was safe to rest for the day. It didn’t last long because as soon as they had heard the groaning from outside the door, everyone was quick to grab their supplies and hopped on the jeep they’ve found on the side of the street earlier this week. They took off just in time before the walkers had gathered enough to barricade and to climb onto the car.

Now, she’s sitting on the edge of the shore with Nick as her mom and Travis head out to look for supplies. They’ve just narrowly escaped the hordes of walkers that chased after them with alarming quick speed. Her mind is still reeling in from all the close calls. 

“You know this is probably going to get even worse, right?”

Her eyes snaps away from the darkening sky, and shifts over to the side as it lands on her brother who is lying in the sand without a care in the world.

“It’ll get better. It has to be. There has to be some sort of cure to fix all of this craziness.” Her voice growing more determined as she replies. Her hands are shaking. They're trembling so much that she can feel her fingers drum steadily against her thigh.

She clenchs her hands into fists in an attempt to stop, but her body seems to be on a mission to disobey her. Sighing in irritation, Alicia stands up and shoves her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She quickly paces along the shore all the while Nick stares at her with a hint of understanding.

“Alicia, I know how hard it is for your right now but –“

“No, Nick. You listen. You don’t know _anything_. You don’t know how hard it is because you’ve always been high off whatever the drug you’re taking of the week, ” the pain in her voice apparent, “You don’t know because you don’t have to sit there day after day wondering when your older brother is going to be okay. You don’t know because you didn’t have to leave someone you love behind.”

At those words, Nick clams his jaw shut and sits up to look at her. The brief hurt that flashed across his eyes made Alicia felt guilty.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Alicia tries to stop any tears from escaping. She exhales, letting out a shuddering breath. She shouldn’t have snapped like that. _He was only trying to help._ She repeates it in a mantra through her head.

“Nick, I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that. I’m just– I need some form of hope that we’ll get through this shithole that we call a reality.”

His eyes softening as he listens to her apology, and his tense, defensive shoulders ease a bit. He nods and lies back down.

The sun is setting and it paints the sky a beautiful combination of orange, pink, and yellow. As it starts its descent beneath the horizon, the sun basks in a halo surrounded by darkness. It looked almost peaceful in this chaotic world.

They sit next to each other in silence for another couple of minutes before Alicia speaks up again.

“Where are mom and Travis? They’ve been gone for a while already. It’s getting dark.” Her eyes glance uneasily along the beach scanning for any indication of danger. There are barely anything on the beach enough for them to use as cover except for a lifeguard stand a few feet away from them.

Nick raises his hand and waves in a nonchalant manner and says, “They’ll be back. Don’t worry about it. Enjoy the sunset while you still can.” 

Immediately following his words, a barely noticeable low growl was heard at a distance behind them. 

She jumps up and swivels around just in time to see a walker steadily crippling toward them. She can see the blood dripping from the walker’s half torn open mouth, and her heart speeds up in fear.

“Nick, we have to go.” She reaches down to pulls her brother up forcibly, but he seems to have missed the sound and laid there contently. “Get the hell up. There’s a walker coming our way.”

His eyes widens in alert and scrambles up quickly. He then starts sprinting toward the direction of the lifeguard stand tugging Alica behind him.

They managed to outrun the walker enough to confuse it enough that it was walking in a huge circle mindlessly searching for them.

Alicia kneels behind the lifeguard stand and tries to catch her breath from the energy she had just exerted sprinting those few feet. Silently berating herself for not taking P.E as seriously as she should’ve before hell broke loose, Alicia pats her pocket for the small army knife her mom forced her to carry for safety reasons but it was gone. She scans the surrounding for anything she could use as weapon but all there was was sand.

 _Of fucking course_ , she grumpily thinks, _the day I needed the knife, it's fucking gone._

Nick hovers above her, trying to angle himself outward enough so that he can see where the walker is. Leaning too forward and losing his balance, he falls on Alicia, banging her head into the lifeguard stand causing her to grunt loudly.

“What the fuck, Nick?” Alicia yells and rubs on the sore spot.

“Shh! I’m so sorry, I was trying to see where she wa–,” he was cut off when they both heard a scream from the walker a short distance away.

Both of their eyes widen when they realized that the commotion had aided the walker and a few other walkers in finding them again, and it was doubling in its speed toward them.

“Go, go, go!” Alicia shoves him and they took off toward the opposite direction of the walker without any hesitation.

She keeps glancing back whilst running trying to determine whether they could outrun them this time or not, and she failed to take note of her steps that she tripped over herself.

Pain shoot through her ankle, and she falls forward once again as Nick tries to help her up.

“Nick, go find mom and Travis. Find them and come back for me. I’ll be fine, I just need to get close enough to the water. Maybe it can’t swim. Go!” He hesitates as his eyes shift between Alicia and the walkers that are still a bit away.

Then, he nods and whispers a quiet "you better not die," and sprints toward the direction that mom and Travis disappeared off to.

Alicia chances a glance back toward the walker and notices that they are gaining up on her. She tried to limp her away toward the shore, but the ankle hurts too much for her to even think about quickening the paces. At this point, she feels defeated and hopeless. She looks to the side and feel tears tracking down her cheeks.

Just as she is about to give into her fate, she hears gunshots.

 _Three_ loud, crisp, and ear-deafening gunshots.

She looks toward where the sound came from and saw a blonde girl, standing not 20 feet away from her, that couldn’t have been older than she is, holding a pistol in her hand aimed toward the walkers that were chasing after her. The walkers that are now dead with bullet holes in their skulls.

Alicia stares at her with shock and trepidation. When she sees that the girl had twirled and strapped the gun back to her hips, she sighs in relief. She can feel her muscles loosening up from how tense she was and the pain from her ankle doubled now that she is relaxed. The wind blows gently against her causing her hair, wild from running, to fall in her face and she collapses onto the ground.

The girl with blonde hair rushes to her side, and checks her over for injuries. As the girl’s pale, blue eyes landed on her ankle, the girl quickly tore a piece of cloth from her own shirt and wrapped it around her ankle in hopes of stabilizing it.

While the blonde is distracted with her injury, Alicia finds time to appreciate the girl that had just saved her life.

Starting from her wild blonde hair, Alicia examines every part of the girl as much as possible, trying to commit it to memory. The girl has make-up around her eyes almost in the fashion of a war paint, making her blues eyes stand out even more from the rest of her. Her stormy blue eyes are like crashing waves, making its imprint on the blanket of sand that was in her heart.

The collar of the girl’s dark leather jacket flapps in the wind, drawing Alicia’s attention to her outfit. She is wearing a violet V-neck that fits well against her blue, ripped jeans.

Alicia was so distracted with looking at the blonde girl that she didn’t even realize that the girl had already finished tying the cloth, and she looks back up realizing the blonde is staring at her with an amused expression.

She can feel the heat rushing to her cheeks and ears, and she thanks whatever higher power there is that it was dark enough outside to hopefully cover up her blush. 

Alicia clears her throat, hoping to dispel the awkwardness.

“Thanks for helping me out, I really thought I was gone for a second,” Alicia manages to say without stuttering. Then, she sees the corner of the blonde’s mouth twitched. 

“Well, I wasn’t about to let a pretty girl like you get killed on the side of the beach. As cheesy as that sounds,” and the blonde stands up while holding out her hand to help Alicia up.

“I’m Alicia. Alicia Clark.” She grasps the blonde’s hand, marveling for a second how strong it felt, and then allows the girl to pull her.

The blonde’s lips stretches to a small smile and says,

“I’m Elyza. Elyza Lex. Glad to be of service to you, Alicia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment of constructive criticism, or any sort of comment you would like to say. 
> 
> Find me at heyluthor on tumblr if you want to discuss.
> 
> I would love to hear them from you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair continues to try and figure out what to do for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to the song - Locked Out of Heaven by Tyler Ward (Cover Version)
> 
> You guys can listen to it as you read it, I guess.

“Come on, I don’t think it’s safe here,” Elyza says after glimpsing around the area and toward the sun that now barely peeks through the horizon, “I’ll take you to a safe spot.”

Alicia stares at her skeptically, not knowing whether she is trustworthy or not. In this world, people are either the hunter or the hunted. She’s seen humanity being shredded to pieces time after time, and people started to act out of their own selfish desires in the name of survival.

“I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you. Trust me.” Elyza tentatively reaches out and grasps her wrist gently.

For a brief moment, Alicia gasps at the contact for she barely had any physical contact with anyone beside her brother ever since the outbreak had happened. Her eyes close, trying to push away the thought. _Since she’s had to leave Matt’s bedside_ , _and leave him ill and alone._ Tearing up again, Alicia lifts her chin defiantly and swallows down the tears threatening to escape.

Opening her eyes, she finds kind, serene blue eyes gazing at her patiently. Her head throbs. Everything is swarming in and she feels like she's drowning in Elyza’s eyes and her own thoughts.

Shaking her head, Alicia replies, “I can’t. My mom and my brother is still out there. I can’t leave them. You can go on. I’ll be okay, I’ll just –,” she swallows the rest of her sentences because she didn't know how to finish it. Hell, she doesn’t even know if she’s going to be alive by the time they comeback.

The silence that falls between them is almost suffocating. In a far off distance, she can hear the harsh calls of the seagulls.

“I’m not going to just leave you here alone and defenseless. That’s practically a death wish.” Elyza’s stern voice carries a hint of irritation at Alicia’s lack of self-preservation. Elyza looks down from the seagulls circling in the sky and meets Alicia’s emerald green eyes.

“I was honestly just thinking that you can, maybe, help me over to the lifeguard stand over there,” Alicia shrugs and shifts away from Elyza’s piercing scrutiny.

“Okay,” Alicia snaps back up to Elyza as she answers with defeated annoyance.

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay. Let’s go.” Elyza rolls her eyes and leans into Alicia’s side to help her throw her left arm over her shoulder and ease the pressure off the injured ankle. Elyza reaches across Alicia’s waist and holds on tightly so she could lean against her and use her strength to carry her.

As they start their slow trek toward the lifeguard stand, Alicia sneaks peeks at the blonde girl next to her. The faint lavender scent mixed with gunpowder rolling in waves off of the blonde and it brought a sense of comfort and security to her as they hobble from side to side.

“Is there something on my face, or you just can’t get enough of me?” Elyza looks over to Alicia with a smirk.

Alicia stares straight forward, knowing that her face is probably heating up for the second time that night ever since she met the blonde. The ocean breeze helped cool the residue of embarrassment that she felt at being caught.

“No. I was just wondering why you were here. Not that I’m not grateful or anything.” Alicia asks, hoping to divert from the blonde’s comment.

“I saw you and your brother while ago before the sunset had even begun, and decided to see who were dumb enough to sit in such a wide open space with no sense of danger.”

“Gee, sorry for not expecting walkers to crash the nice afternoon tea with my brother at the beach.” Alicia sasses back with small glare.

“You’ve got quite a bit of fire in you, don’t you?” Elyza pulls Alicia even closer to her side and says with a wink, “ It’s okay, I like that about you.”

This time, they are so close that Alicia is sure Elyza could feel the warmth radiating off of her blush. The hand that Elyza has over her hips feels like it's burning an imprint into her skin and she almost felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her heart is pounding so loud that she can hear it in her ears.

 _No, this has to stop._ Alicia reprimands herself for even reacting this way. The past few weeks of horror and nightmare made her scared to have any hopes of normalcy even for a second. She didn’t have time to think about friends, or even romance at times like this. Her breath coming out in short intervals and she swallows when she feels biles coming up from her anxiety.

“Hey, breathe. I’m just kidding.” Elyza’s concerned gaze flickers all over her face trying to ease whatever discomfort she was feeling.

“I’m fine. Just – I’ll walk by myself, I think my ankle is feeling better now.” She pushes away lightly from Elyza and takes a deep breath of fresh air without the blonde’s scent swimming in her head.

Elyza looks at her like she is mildly intrigued by her action, hands fall limp from her waist and she steps back. Elyza nods and tilts her head as a gesture for her to go ahead.

She tries to walk forward without wincing, and grits her teeth when she feels the pain from her ankle travel through her body. Pausing for a second, Alicia marches forward again but her ankle couldn’t handle the pressure and she falls toward the side.

Alicia closes her eyes and waits for the pain to come, instead she feels soft warms around her shoulder and she falls into a warm embrace. Security is a foreign concept in this world, but strangely enough, the warmth behind her feels safe.

It feels like for the first time she didn’t have to constantly look behind her back.

It feels like she didn’t have to be afraid that when she turned around she would be seeing gaping mouth full of blood and flesh.

It feels like she can relax and just _be._

“Your stubbornness is going to get you killed.” She turns her head around to meet the dark worried eyes, the once warm blue eyes now looks almost harsh, betraying the concern behind the blonde’s scolding.

“I’m fine. I just lost my footing. It happens all the time.” Alicia brushed off the blonde’s comment with a shrug of her shoulder.

She slowly pushes herself up with Elyza’s help until all that’s left was Elyza’s hand on her elbow, trying to help her find her balance.

“I’ll carry you over. At the rate you were going, we’re never going to get there.” Elyza bents down and sweeps her off her feet with an arm under her knees and the other arm cradling her back, and she starts walking rapidly toward the lifeguard stand that is now just a few feet away.

Alicia has no choice but to wrap her arm around the blonde’s neck in fear of falling off to the side. She keeps her head tucked against Elyza’s shoulder and hopes to God that Elyza can’t hear how fast her heart was beating.

The walk is short, and all to brief for the blonde’s liking. Elyza let Alicia down tenderly as she turns to try and budge the door open. The door is locked and Elyza curses at the door because _who the fuck_ would remember to lock the door when a zombie apocalypse is happening.

“Let me do it.” She turns and sees Alicia holding up a bobby pin in her hand and watches on with curiosity as she fiddles with the lock. The astonishment on her face is probably pretty comical because Alicia smiles smugly as the door opens easily with one push.

“Well, well, well. And here I thought you were a damsel in distress and I was your shining knight. I guess I underestimated you.” Elyza’s eyes rake over her in appreciation.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover, _dear_.” The condescending tone on ‘dear’ was not lost on the blonde, and she raised an eyebrow in question at the challenge. 

Alicia merely shrugs and smiles as she shuffles past the blonde into the lifeguard stand, eyes brightening at the couch and chairs that she can rest in.

She rushes over and gingerly sets herself down on the couch, careful of her injured ankle and closing her eyes happily as she drifts off to sleep. The blonde watches all of this with mirth and she sits down in the chair adjacent to the couch, setting her weapons on the table next to her and leans back. Elyza’s eyes settles on the girl with forest green eyes on the couch and she can’t, for the life of her, shake the protectiveness she feels toward the girl. Alicia is ridiculously obstinate despite her warnings. She is hard to understand when one moment it feels like she is an open book, but in another she puts her guards up. Most importantly, she is _her._

Closing her eyes to rest for the night, Elyza jerks awake by the sudden movement on the couch. Alicia is thrashing and mumbling in her sleep. It takes another few seconds of observation before she crosses over the short space between the two and sits down next to the brunette.

Elyza shakes off her leather jacket and lays it securely around the girl, hoping to protect her from some of the cold. The thrashing continues, and Elyza hesitantly places her hand on the girl’s head, smoothing back her hair as way to bring comfort to her.

After awhile of repeated motion, the commotion from the girl lessens as she eases into a more peaceful slumber. All that’s left of any indication of her fitful sleep is the fistful of jacket she is clenching in her hand. Elyza breathes a sigh of relief and sits down with her back against the sofa, determined to stay next to her if anything comes up again during the night.

With one last glance at the girl, she murmurs, “Don’t be scared. I’ll be here.”

She rests her head against the girl’s arm and didn’t even notice when she crossed the line from waking to dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of studying for finals, I'm here writing this chapter. It's short because I don't have much time.
> 
> It's amazing how much I procrastinate. I literally do everything else EXCEPT for studying for my finals. 
> 
> If I fail, I blame this chapter.

When the warmth from the first ray of morning light peeks through the blinds of the window, Alicia stirs from her position on the couch and languidly blinks open her eyes. Sitting up, she feels something slide down her front. Looking down, she finds Elyza’s jacket covering most of her torso, shielding her away from the cold.

When she spots movement of blonde hair next to her, she discovers Elyza on the side shivering from the chill seeping through the freezing, hard floor. Alicia couldn’t stop the warmth from spreading through her body, knowing that the blonde next to her sacrificed her main source of heat so she would be cozy.

She quietly swings her legs over the edge of the sofa, and wraps the jacket snuggly around Elyza hoping it would relieve some of her discomfort. With one last glance at the blonde, she tiptoes, to the best of her ability with an injured ankle, out the door.

Taking a deep breath, Alicia can feel the fresh ocean breeze clear up the sleepy haze in her mind. Standing there with wind brushing through her hair, the salt in the air is so strong that she could almost taste it. The sound of crashing waves and seagulls swooping overhead depicting a beautiful illusion of peace and calm.

Her mind drifts from the horizon in front of her to that of her mom, Nick, Travis, and Chris. _Chris_. She hasn’t seen Chris in awhile, not ever since he ran off that day after his mother’s death. She grew accustomed to the idea that death was the only thing consistent in her life now. She had long since accepted the fact that every walker she had seen weren’t alive anymore. They ware merely corpses with viruses overrunning their bodies, just like Matt was. _It is the truth_.

They _were_ dead. They _are_ dead. They _will stay_ dead.

“Alicia.”

Flinching from the voice behind her, Alicia pivots around to fix her gaze on the girl behind her that is leaning casually against the doorframe. The blue in Elyza’s eyes brighten when their eyes meet, they ware as blue as the sea in front of them, shimmering and churning.

“Hey,” Alicia’s voice low and raspy against the soft rumble of dancing waves, “Thanks for the jacket last night.”

“It’s fine, you were having trouble sleeping. My body heat runs higher than most people anyways.” The blonde shrugs half-heartedly, a small smile forming at the edge of her lips. 

Alicia arches an eyebrow in disbelief at her words, and gives the blonde a deadpan look. 

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure I found someone trembling against the sofa this morning.” 

“You can come closer and find out. I’m definitely down for a full body search if you aren’t convinced.” Elyza concludes with a taunting look at the brunette, daring her to come closer.

“Must you be so intolerable this early in the morning?” Rolling her eyes, Alicia walks in past Elyza and starts shoving her stuff in a makeshift bag she found on the table.

“Only for you, love.” Pausing in midst of packing, Alicia’s eyes flicker toward her at the comment. She huffs in annoyance and continues her task.

Watching the brunette pack from the doorway, Elyza studies her in contemplation.

“Going somewhere?” Her eyes looking over the items that Alicia was grabbing. She collected notepads, pens, and small knife from inside the drawer, a mug, matches, and a flashlight. They are all things that she didn’t deem necessary for surviving the apocalypse.

“I’m going out while it’s still bright to search for my mom and my brother,” Alicia looks toward the street with concern, “it’s been a whole night and they still haven’t been back.”

Lifting the bag over her shoulder, Alicia takes once last look at the place that has provided her sanctuary for the night and moves toward the door.

“ _Alone?_ ” The blonde’s grip on Alicia’s forearm stops her exit out door.

“I’m not going to sit here and wait when they could be in danger out there, Elyza, “ She tries to shrug off the blonde’s hold on her, “I’m useless here.”

“No, Alicia,” Elyza said, “It’s too dangerous to go out alone.”

“I’m leaving this place whether you like it or not. Let go of me.” She struggles against Elyza and tries to move away.

“Did you have to be so stubborn this early in the morning?” the blonde asks.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Elyza.” Alicia hisses back; not noticing how still and quiet the girl have gone after her comment.

* * *

_“You couldn’t leave me to die. That was weakness.”_

_“I thought love was weakness.”_

_“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.”_

* * *

Elyza feels like the air just got sucked out of her body. She can’t breathe. Her chest aching and her head throbbing. Her eyes glare holes into where her hand made contact with Alicia’s arm, and she gasps out a huge breath. The memory, or the flashback, made her dizzy and unsteady. The image of _her_ starts overlapping with the girl in front of her, and, for a moment, she couldn’t tell what was real.

Noting the blonde’s reaction after several seconds, Alicia fidgets under her scrutiny and regards her with worry. The sheen of wetness that clouds the blonde’s eyes is alarming, for the first time since she lost Matt, she feels an unpleasant tug in her chest at the girl’s demeanor.

“Are you okay?” Her voice seems to have snapped Elyza’s mind back to reality. She watches as Elyza gulps with pained effort and nods. Loosening her grip on the brunette, Elyza steps back and gathers herself together.

“I’ll go with you. Two is better than one, right?” she replies, the sentence coming out a bit choppy. Alicia almost winces at Elyza’s failed attempt at smiling.

Alicia didn’t know what to do except to nod; she is torn between wanting to ask and deciding that she was too nosy for her own good. Seeing the typically laid-back and carefree blonde like that made her anxious. It made her want to care.

Elyza walks out first and goes straight ahead, hands on the gun holster, eyes skimming across the area for signs of infected. After making sure the coast was clear, Elyza, eyes gleaming with an indescribable shine, turns to her.

“Let’s go then. I’ll lead the way. I won’t let anything happen to you. Trust me. ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splitting up in the middle of a dark, big supermarket probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. 
> 
> They both learn something about each other. 
> 
> Alicia is screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a trip after my finals, so I'm just trying to get as much out as possible. 
> 
> Probably not the best idea, but I was one to do reckless things anyways. 
> 
> Happy Sunday & Remember to trend "Minorities Are Not Disposable".

They’ve been walking for hours, and the road in front of them feels endless. Besides the occasional attempts from Alicia to break the silence, the trip so far is fairly quiet and uneventful. Eyes wandering from building to building, Alicia strains to find indication of her family. Save for a few walkers stumbling about, the city is rather vacant.

Alicia pauses when she feels a drop of water on her forehead trailing down the side of her face, tickling a bit as it gathers at the slope of her jaw. Looking up at the sky, she notices the crystal blue sky earlier is now overtaken by white clouds tinted with specks of grey. The scent of rain hangs in the air as she continues to follow Elyza; the light drizzle splattering across her skin feels like the soft touches of her mother when she stroked her cheek one last time before leaving.

Glancing at Elyza in front of her, she is surprised to find that the blonde had stopped and is already staring at her with soft understanding. Ever since the incident at the beach, she has caught Elyza looking at her multiple times with something akin to determination though she couldn’t understand why.

“They’ll be fine. I promise. They’re probably just going in loops around the city trying to outrun the zombies in a game of cat and mouse. ” Elyza jokes trying to lighten up the mood, and something breaks inside of Alicia.

“The last person who _promised_ me that they will be fine had died. He laid in bed alone agonizingly waited for the virus to consume his mind, and I believed him,” Alicia snap as her voice trailed off as if strangled, “so, please don’t make promises that you can’t keep.”

Elyza takes a step forward, hand reaching out as if to placate her. Alicia can feel the faint traces of searing pain on her arm from when she had repeatedly stabbed in the needle, tattooing the heart that Matt had drawn for her. It stings every single time she thinks about it.

She feels like someone had reached into her chest and squeezed their hand around her heart. The pain is so suffocating and liberating at the same time; she hasn’t felt this intensely ever since she had left home. Gripping the hood of the car, her body heavy and she is becoming lightheaded. The cars that litter the street are blurred, and images of walkers and burning houses swims in front of her. She needs something to ground her. _Anything_.

“We will find them.” The blonde answers earnestly, and places a hand on Alicia’s shoulder. Meeting her eyes, Alicia finds that Elyza’s eyes are so much like the sky that she is floating in them.

The second Elyza makes contact with her shoulder, it is as if the world rights itself and reality comes crashing in waves. Coming to focus, Alicia wipes aggressively at the wetness staining her own face. She takes a deep breath, then straightens up and dipping her head lightly in agreement.

“I think I might have an idea of where they are,” Elyza peers around the car they were next to, eyes glancing toward the building with a huge _Walmart_ sign in the distance that stands out from all the rest, “if anyone wanted supplies, they’ll probably be there. We should hurry and get there before dawn.”

Elyza turns back to her and steps back. Hand gliding down the length of Alicia’s arm, Elyza stops short at her wrist and Alicia can tell she is debating something. Just when she thinks the blonde has given up on the thought, she fees Elyza’s hand slide lower into her palm and barely chokes back the sharp breath she had taken as Elyza interlaces their fingers together.

“Yeah,” Alicia clears her throat and she can feel herself flushing pink, “Right. We should go. They must be worried sick about me.”

Walking side by side, their shoulders brushing against one another. She didn’t know if she should pull her hand back, or allow herself to indulge in the comfort of the blonde’s proximity.

(She doesn’t let go.)

* * *

 

Standing at the entrance of supermarket, Alicia and Elyza looks at each other both at a loss of how to approach this. The flickering sign gives the building a creepy haunted house feel, and it makes Alicia feel a bit uncomfortable. 

“Are you sure they’re going to be here?” she asks the blonde who holds the same uneasy expression on her face.

“It’s the closest, and most convenient place to get supplies.” Elyza responds.

“On the bright side, it might not be packed like sardines anymore,” Alicia smirks and she is reminded of her conversation with her mom, “the market’s train a bit of a turn.”

Looking over her shoulder, she catches Elyza grinning at her. The smile so brilliant that it lit up the darkest parts of her, and Alicia wanted to bury herself in that light, forever blanketed in the coziness she felt at that moment 

“Is the queen of sass actually making a joke right now?” Alicia couldn’t help herself but laugh. The laugh sounds almost strange to her ears.

“You’re not the only one capable of making a joke around here, you know.”

“I know,” Elyza replies softly, “it’s just nice to see you happy again.”

Alicia squeezes Elyza’s hand once before loosed her hold on it. Taking out the small knife she packed from the beach, she gripps it so tightly that her knuckles are turning white. The wooden handle cutting into her skin to the extent of pain, and she walks purposefully toward the entrance.

Pulling out her gun, Elyza follows. Her eyes cautiously dart around for any movement. The girls walk in side by side, both holding on to their weapons stiffly. Alicia squints into the dark store hoping to find clues of her mom, Nick, and Travis’ whereabouts. 

They’ve just split up and went down separate aisles to broaden the range of the search. Just as Alicia is about to round the corner following a movement out of the corner of her eyes, she gets grabbed from behind. A hand comes up to cover her mouth, but she manages to yell out before the person stuffs cloth in her mouth.

“Alicia?” The blonde’s head snaps toward the direction of the scream, “Where are the fuck are you?”

Fear claws its way into Elyza’s heart and she takes off running toward where Alicia was. Her mind tumbling and thoughts scrambled as her feet pounds on the ground, footsteps echoing loudly in the eerily quiet room.

She spins wildly in spot searching for the brunette as she stands where Alicia was supposed to be. Suddenly, in the aisle next to her, she hears something drop and a quiet whisper of curses.

Rounding the corner into the next aisle, Elyza finds herself facing a man’s back as he seems to be struggling with something, or rather _someone_. Her eyes flashing dangerously and aims her gun when the man turns while tugging Alicia around with a knife, _Alicia’s_ knife, against her throat.

“Let her go,” Elyza speaks through gritted teeth, “ I swear to God if you hurt her, I’ll make sure you won’t have any balls left to call yourself a man.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt her.” The man leers at Alicia and then meets Elyza’s eyes smugly, “At least, not much.”

“Three.” Elyza counts, she cocks the hammer on her pistol.

“You best put that down if you want her to live, doll.” He pushes the knife further into Alicia’s throat, drawing a drip of red from the tip. Elyza’s hand unwavering, she stands tall and unafraid.

“Two,” Elyza watches as Alicia struggles in his arm, trying to shift away. “Alicia, don’t move.” If she keeps moving, the shot might hit her too.

“Did you not hear a single damn word I said?” The man anger grows when he realizes that Elyza has completely ignored him. “You little bi– “

 **Bang**.

The shot resonating in the room, and the man’s hand flies to his neck as blood spurts out from where the bullet grazed him. Elyza takes the chance to pull Alicia behind her and shields the brunette with her own body. The crippling fear still fresh in her mind, and she couldn’t stop the anger that is filling itself up to the brim.

Lunging forward, the blonde tackled the man to the ground. Arms swinging, Elyza punches him square in the face and watches with satisfaction as he falls to the ground groaning in pain. Alicia spits out the cloth, mouth bitter from the taste, and looks on as Elyza stands over the man and swining fists left and right. The crunching sound from his broken nose rips through the air, and it's as though the blonde has completely lost control.

“Attack her and you attack me,” Elyza spits out at the man, “Yu gonplei ste odon,” and ends her sentence with a kick to his jaw, rendering him completely motionless. 

Alicia frowns in confusion because _what kind of language was that_?

“Elyza.” Blue eyes peering over at Alicia, and the warm blue eyes that once shimmered like the ocean is now an icy blue that ran chills down her spine. It feels like there is a hurricane raging from within, and her thought stops when Alicia realizes Elyza is walking toward her.

With every step she takes, the stress in the blonde’s eyes ease in small fractions until she is right in front of Alicia. They stare at each other, not really knowing what to say. Elyza looks down at the ground, sighing so heavily that Alicia can feel the weight dragging her down.

Minutes passed, and no one tried to break the silence that had engulfed them. When Elyza finally flickers her eyes back up to Alicia, the brunette is relieved to find that her eyes were back to the gentle teal blue that she saw when they first met.

Without warning, Elyza tips forward and rests her head against Alicia’s shoulder. Her arms coming around, enveloping the brunette in a tight embrace. Her face burrowing further toward Alicia’s neck, and her breath coming out in small puffs against the brunette’s jaw.

Alicia has half a mind to pull away, but stops herself when she feels the blonde quivering against her. This is the second time that the blonde had seem to lose composure in front of her, and Alicia is starting to think that maybe Elyza isn’t as strong as she tries to be.

Her hand hovering above the blonde hair that became wild from the fight; Alicia didn’t know what to do. When the blonde tugs her even closer against her, she thinks _fuck it_.

And as she runs her fingers through soft blonde curls, she closes her eyes and thinks about how utterly screwed she is.

Because she had just done something that she said she could never do after the apocalypse happened.

_She cared._


	5. Just Out of Curiosity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate it if people can let me know!

This is not a new update, and I haven't updated in a year or more.

I'm sorry about that. Life got in the way, and school is just really screwing me over at the moment.

I'm thinking of going back and revising over the story (possibly changing some parts). 

Then, hopefully starting this story again.

I was just wondering if people are still interested in stories regarding this fandom?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment of constructive criticism, or any sort of comment you would like to say. 
> 
> Find me at skaikruclarke-trigedakrulexa on tumblr if you want to discuss.
> 
> I would love to hear them from you.


End file.
